


A Belief

by TwinkInformist



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkInformist/pseuds/TwinkInformist
Summary: "Hagakure beleives that if you want to rid of most bad in life, you cut the hair you had. He'll finally be able to act upon that himself."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Belief

Pair of scissors in hand, Hagakure looked at himself in the mirror. After so much happened in such 'little' time, he wanted to be rid of it.

Hagakure beleives that if you want to rid of most bad in life, you cut the hair you had. He'll finally be able to act upon that himself.

But, hesitation was present. His (currently) shaking hands had no way of making his hair look presentable. If he actually had a job now, and debt to pay to a mafia, he'd want to look presentable for once after six years.

One last look at the scissors before Hagakure started snipping away at his dreads. A notice, after he cut through one, it was like whatever had kept it together snapped, and it curled quite easily.

'Curly hair?' he though. Christ, he forgot his own natural waves? That's sad.

He hesitated again. Curly hair would look dreadful on him, at least he thought so. Nevertheless, he kept on snipping.

It seemed like an hour it took him to cut through each dread, which it in fact did, before he went to shortening the natural version of his hair. That didn't take long as it was much easier to get through.

And he'd done it. And it felt like a massive weight off of his shoulders. Plus, he didn't look that bad! A nice short head of curlys looked nice on his features. Sure, it needed a wash, maybe a brush too, other than that, he looked fine.

He felt fine.

Not fine. 

Fantastic. 

With his belief in mind, Hagakure thought it was just a normal thing at this point, but everything is different for everyone.

So for Hagakure, it was cutting off his feelings of a dreaded past and starting off fresh. He didn't have much left to do that day, so, why not starting counting his money and see how much more he needed to get to eighty million yen. 

**Author's Note:**

> How much more did he need? Another million, the poor sap.


End file.
